Mind Games
by Panic's NearlyWitches
Summary: Joseph White inspiries to become a Psychologist and College is the start of that. He's been fascinated with Psychology his who life but willl he ever stop seeing people as patients?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mind Games

Genre: General/Hurt Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own any of the "Twilight" characters used in this story. That doesn't mean I can't use them for my entertainment though.

Rating: Ranging From T to M

Warning: This is Slash which meaning at some point this story will involve relations between people of the same gender. Could be male or female. Either way if that's not your cup of tea feel free I'd suggest you not read this then. I also have to warn you that this story may or may not be rather boring to you. As you will see below this story are the mental ramblings of a troubled boy whom is obsessed with psychology

_OC's thoughts will be in Italics._ Just thought you'd wanna know cause you're gonna see a lot of it.

* * *

><p>Psychology was my major.<p>

I had an undeniable interest in it. The study of the human mind and behaviors, it was fantastic. I was excited about my first year of college and the start of my education in Psych. Most people considered me weird because of my fascination with it.

I never really had any friends I was always alone and when I did get close to forming a friendship it ended because of me. I guess I didn't know how to have a friend. It was probably because I saw people as patients in my eyes asking weird questions, saying things that I didn't necessarily have any busy saying.

For example, discussing the death of a student's parent when I wasn't really close to them, getting girls to admit to anorexia before they could admit to themselves. I considered that a help, I could possibly had saved her life by pointing out her insecurities. Sometimes it led to violent encounters such as the time when I had suspicions of a classmate using steroids. I waited until it was just us two alone in the classroom I decided to explain to him the dangers and precautions of steroid use. He didn't find the information I provided as useful as I did and I ended up getting slammed against a wall with a steel grip around my neck. He could me that if I told anyone he was going to kill me. I normal person would probably had been scared but honestly, I wasn't. I was thinking about what could possibly have led to his steroid use. Maybe he wanted attention. It was lonely being an outcast and hurtful as well. Or maybe he wanted to be accepted. But, he doesn't know was that people are not seeing the real him. What they are looking at are the results of an illegal medication.

The human mind is confusing and yet intriguing at the same time and I intend to un-riddle the mysteries of the human mind. I should probably start with mine first though. Humans aren't lab rats that should be experimented with they have feelings and based on my experienced with the concept of friendship I could tell that most people didn't like being treated in such a way. Maybe that was something I could work on during my first year of college.

I huffed as I lugged my suitcase in my dorm room. I sighed, now to start unpacking everything. I looked around the moderately small dorm room. There was two queen sized beds situated in the middle. I dresser on each side, an empty wooden desk, a small closet and a bathroom with a sink and a bathtub equipped with a shower. This room was mediocre at best.

I wasn't really used to these living standards; I was born into one of the more wealthy families. My Father being a surgeon and Mother was a Lawyer, very busy parents as you can see. I never really received that much attention I just knew that I was expected to be on my best behavior for the sake of my family's reputation.

While I was younger I would purposely do little things like lying or misbehaving. When I was caught they would ask for an explanation. "Joseph! I received a call from your teacher, Mr. Letterman… U.S History does that ring a bell?" I would nod, "Yes because I'd done it on purpose?" He arched an eyebrow and looked over to mother. She would have rolled her eyes and sighed. "And why exactly would you do that?" She would ask. "I wanted to see how you would react". And I guess you could say that's where those mind games began.

II.

I felt accomplished when I finally finished unpacking everything into my new dorm. I had all of my clothes neatly folded in the dresser my side, I used my silk sheets and blankets back from home on my bed, my book were organized on the book shelf and my laptop was currently charging on my bed. I sat down at the center of my bed wondering what there was to do now. Classes didn't start until tomorrow morning. And I didn't really didn't have anything or anyone to study at the moment until my roommate came in.

Jacob Black

If I remembered correctly I believe that was his name. I was looking forward to meeting him and how much I could learn from him. I started to find these new living arrangements rather convenient I would be learning something new every day.

I decided to read "Interpretation of the Human Behavior" as a past time. I had already read the book a hand full of times but it didn't hurt to refresh myself on something I already knew.

After an hour or someone knocked on the door. And nearly two seconds later the door opened and in came a short haired, tanned male.

_Impatience, __lack of patience; intolerance of or irritability with anything that impedes or delays. I was planning on getting up and opening the door for him but apparently he was in a rush._

He didn't seem to notice my presence yet.

_I suppose he wasn't very aware of his surroundings. Maybe he was distracted? Something important could have been on his mind or he possibly could have been engrossed at the task at hand. He seemed frustrated and exhausted. _

He was carrying what seemed like two heavy suitcases, and dropped then near the empty bed on his side. He sighed in relief, "Shit that was fucking heavy". He gave the room a quick look before looking over to me. He seemed surprised.

_Hmm… most likely he had carried those bags a long way so that would explain his frustration and his need to rush things. It was understandable. And that vulgar language. That could result from the modern trends of today and he could have inherited from his friends. I wonder why seemed so surprised by seeing me. Surely he was informed about having a roommate as I was._

"Err sorry about that, for some reason the elevator decided not to work today and I had to carry all of this by the stairs. Then with my luck our room had to be on the 4th floor but enough of all of my ramblings and stuff I'm Jacob Black and you are?"

_I thought about how people strive to make the best first impressions so that would explain his apology. He seemed friendly enough though with his greeting._

I smiled in a socially acceptable way that should let him know that I had disregarded his earlier performance. "I know who you are, sometime during registration we were supposed to be informed." He rubbed at the back of his head.

_A nervous gesture_

"Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention, that orientation crap was boring. It was hard to keep myself awake during the whole thing. I did pay attention to the important stuff though. That's how I made it here obviously."

_So he didn't care about whom he would be rooming with it seems. I wondered why, I mean I would care who I would rooming with for college as I do now. And why he nervous? Maybe he's afraid of me judging him incorrectly. That I would assume he was an idiot of some sort. I should say something that would reassure him that I thought otherwise._

"Don't be nervous, I don't think you're an idiot and nice to meet you. "I'm Joseph White" He replied with a confused expression.

_It seemed like the air between us awkward. Maybe I shouldn't read him like that, or maybe I read wrong. If I did were did my mistake lie?_

He seemed put off for a second and then he went neutral. "I'm gonna go unpack some stuff now" He said cautiously.

_Maybe I intimidated him? Not physically but intellectually….. Mentally? I noticed that he was trying very hard that he was not to look my way. I observed the various items he pulled out of his suitcases. There were some clothes which ranged from wife beater, shorts, worn out pants, jerseys and flannels. He dressed like the typical male. He also pulled out a football which implied that it could had been a hobby, then these sewn blankets with an intricate pattern on them. I doubted he had sewn them himself but I could had been wrong. Maybe it was from his now distant family. It probably was away of feeling like he was at home. He pulled out a laptop similar to mine, and finally he pulled out a sweater and stared at it for a few seconds. I inferred that it had a special meaning to him. I sighed and placed it by his bed._

Jacob sighed and stood up stretching his limbs, turning to me. "I think I'm probably going to stay in tonight. I am way too tired. I drove all of the way from this place called Forks. You probably haven't heard of it before."

_He's from Washington, then._

"I have, Washington?" I said knowing that I was correct but wanting to continue conversing with him. He nodded, "Yeah, it's this small town where it is always raining. It's pretty boring, a few beaches, some parks, it wasn't much but it was home though."

_He's reminiscing. I guess that means he didn't leave home much back in Forks. It's understandable but there wasn't much for me at home to reminisce about. _

"Are you going out tonight?" He said after a while. I shook my head, "No, I'm rather exhausted myself. I might go out to buy some supplies for the room though. I supposed we'll need a refrigerator in here in means for food." He smirked, "Well you mind if I tag along? It's not like I am doing anything here anyways. And besides… you definitely won't be able to carry fridge. You're so freaking skinny man. You gotta get some meat on your bones."

_It seems he is trying to initiate a friendship of some sort. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to attempt a relationship with him. Inevitably, He will run away though. And apparently he was observing me as well as he noticed my slim figure._

_I always figured it was due to my high metabolism. Even if it was I still didn't eat that in the first place. I was always distracted anyways._

"You're right; I wasn't thinking that far ahead yet. I'd appreciated it." He smiled and walked over to me, "Has anyway ever told you that you are weird?" He asked.

_I pondered upon the question. It wasn't necessarily inaccurate to say that 80% of the people I've had the chance to converse with ended up saying the same thing._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mind Games

Genre: General/Hurt Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own any of the "Twilight" characters used in this story. That doesn't mean I can't use them for my entertainment though.

Rating: Ranging From T to M

Warning: This is Slash which meaning at some point this story will involve relations between people of the same gender. Could be male or female. Either way if that's not your cup of tea feel free I'd suggest you not read this then. I also have to warn you that this story may or may not be rather boring to you. As you will see below this story are the mental ramblings of a troubled boy whom is obsessed with psychology

_OC's thoughts will be in Italics._ Just thought you'd wanna know cause you're gonna see a lot of it.

We ended up taking Jacob's truck; chances were that a fridge wouldn't fit in a ford focus. We decided on stopping a nearby Wal-Mart.

_The ride was very silent, which was strange because he d__idn't seem like a quiet person back in the dorm. I was quiet by default; I was a listener by nature. I wonder what he was thinking about. His eyes were trained on the road, eyes occasionally glancing at me thinking I wasn't paying attention. He obviously w__anted to say something._

"So…" He began tapping the wheel, and sliding down the windows.

_I thought about whether I was making him nervous or not. I wasn't really being that sociable at the moment but, my body language was neutral. I was leaning back again__st the leather seat, with my eyes to the road. To anyone else it would seem like I was relaxed and not thoroughly examining them mentally._

I turned him, "Do you have something to say?" I asked. Jacob's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He sighed heavily, "Look man, it's just really weird. We just met and I don't really know to say. I'm not usually like this. It's just that…."

_I guess I can understand why he was feeling that way. This was a completely new place for him and seeing that he was used to __being home, I understood why he was feeling that way. I began thinking about how I could maybe make him more comfortable._

_His next words were obviously going to be about something negative about me, and I eagerly awaited them. I liked criticism, a lot act__ually._

"….I feel like you're reading me like a book, and that if I make a single mistake you're gonna think I'm some idiot or something so…" I continued for him, "It's easier to be quiet?" He nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Yeah! See what you just did? Can you read my mind of something dude?" He asked completely serious.

_He seemed to really care about my opinion._

"Jacob, I assure you that I'm not reading your mind. I'm not really sure if that a possibly seeing that there's not much evidence proving that it is indeed possible. And also I am not… judging you or anything of the sort. I told you earlier remember? I didn't think you were an idiot." He chuckled, "Yeah, well enough about me, tell me some stuff about you?"

_Not many where interested in my l__ife I as were in there, this was somewhat unexpected. I didn't what I could say. And even if there was something to say, there wouldn't be much._

"Age?"

"I'm eighteen" I said quickly.

He wouldn't be the first to be surprise by my age. "Okay, I know it shouldn't be surprising that you are 18 seeing that you are in college but geez, you look 16 or 17. Well, I'm 18 too. "

"Hobbies? Other than Y'know reading my mind." He said with smirk.

I decided to humor him "Well, aside from reading your mind which we both decided I can do…. I usually find myself reading, writing, listening to music, and traveling but that's usually a family matter."

Jacob nodded, "I've never been out of state before that must've been pretty cool."

"Yes, it was pretty eventful." I agreed.

_We kept going back and forth with questions for one another. Well, it was mostly me asking to questions to be honest. But, surprisingly he answered them all confidently. I didn't really find any vital about him though. I was trying to be discrete and not straight forward by asking personal questions. I was looking for a flinch, or even one second of hesitation but there was none to find. You'd think that he wasn't as dark and bottled up as I thought he was but I knew something up. I wasn't a cocky person; I just knew when I was right._

A few seconds later, there was a faint sound of vibrating. I assumed it was his cellphone. He quickly pulled it out is pocket keeping his left hand on the steering wheel. After examining the phone he sighed, and shut it.

_I wonder what that was about? Obviously he wasn't pleased with whatever the text he received. I didn't have enough information about him to figure what the problem could had been but, I could be stereotypical and guess. Now, what is a normal issue for a 18 year old guy, in college?__  
><em>

"Girlfriend problems?" I asked. And I was happy to see that I was right when his eyes had widened in surprise.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. "I'm not going to even ask how you even knew that. "

Jacob sighed and leaned back again the driver seat. "Her name is Leah Clearwater. We're not really together like that at the moment. We are taking a break and I don't really wanna talk about it right."

I nodded. Even though I was very curious and looked forward to questioning him about the situation in the future I respected his space.

After we finished our business at the store we decided to stop at a McDonald's. Jacob was apparently starving and hadn't eaten a full meal since he left home. He ordered a large amount of food and I just ordered a drink, we sat ourselves at that back of the restaurant.

"So... are you excited for class tomorrow?" He asked as he started eating his fries.

I shrugged, "Not necessarily, and I am pretty curious though." I replied taking a sip of my diet coke.

He arched an eyebrow, "Curious... about what?" He asked.

"Well, it's college... The time for new experiences, maturity, meeting new people...I could go on but I think you get my point."

_He seemed surprised about my response. I guess that was reasonable. I didn't exactly put out a social able aura. If anything I did the opposite and people tend to stray from me whenever possible. In high school I apparently was the dark mysterious and brooding young man sitting alone at lunch time. But, that's alright now... I can make a new and better impression now maybe be more social able. Besides, there was something in it for me anyways._

_They could think they were making a friend and me..._

_I just found the human mentality fascinating._

"I wouldn't peg you for the a guy who actually looks forward to meeting people... But, anyways you should probably keep low for a little bit. You're a small guy and no offense but you kind dig into stuff you have no business with in the first place. I mean, everyone's not as tolerable as I am."

_I almost wanted to laugh, or smirk. What was telling is true. I've been through various situations where the victim wasn't as tolerant as I thought they would be. No matter, I've learnt from my mistake. Verbal conversations weren't the only way to gather information on the subject._

I nodded, "Thank you for the advice, but I've been in that situation before. I normally get myself out… unscathed."

_I thought about his advice. He was looking out for me. Was it really possible that he was letting his guard down already for me? Or… maybe this could tie into his past somehow. Maybe there was someone he needed to take care of and ended up failing in the end. Maybe I am a means of redemption for him._

Jacob chuckled out of nowhere.

_I glanced at him patiently waiting for his explanation. Was I doing something humorous? Or was humor his way of covering up an emotion. _

"Dude, seriously… sometimes I think I can hear the gears working inside your head man. And then, you were making this funny face. Oh, man…" he continued laughing.

_Hmm… a funny face? I would have to spend to some personal time reviewing my social able facial expressions._

_Even though his laughter his at my expense I wanted to make it seem like I was enjoying his company. So, I smiled and hopefully it was acceptable and not "weird" looking._

After his laughing fit Jacob finished his meal and offered to get rid of our finished meals.

_It was confirmed. I had officially gotten to him. Now to figure out what exactly had I done to accomplish this._

"Thank you, Jacob I appreciate your assistance."

He turned away, shifting back and forth from both feet. "it's nothing" He muttered.

_Obviously he was nervous. He was he nervous about me thanking him. Maybe I should be more cautious when thanking him or do it in a different way…. _

_Physical Contact, a handshake ,maybe… It wasn't too physical that it would make a another male uncomfortable._

I raised my arm.

He arched an eyebrow.

_Was he confused? Did he not understand what I wanted? I thought this was a normal among males._

"I want to shake your hand." I informed.

He stared at me for a second before taking my hand in his larger one and shaking it. "Thank you, Jacob" I said once again and this time he smiled.

"Call me Jake, okay?"

_I nodded feeling satisfi__ed that I managed to him little bit. _"Alright, Jake" I said smiling back.


End file.
